We Will Make You Proud
by CBloom2
Summary: Not the best title but just a little something that popped into my head one day after the finale. I wrote it in about a hour. A little Danny, Jamie and Joe.


**So I was thinking about the Danny/Jamie scenes in the finale and this is what happened! Not sure if its any good, but I like it.**

**Not sure when it takes place - could be after the finale, but then again it could be before, I will leave it up to you to decide.**

**I do not own anyone you recognise - I'm just playing with them again!**

"Why can't you two knuckleheads just stop these stupid arguments - the bickering and sniping is just getting to much now," Joseph Reagan bellowed in exasperation. His two brothers had been at it again, only this time it had gotten out of hand.

The two brothers, Danny and Jamie, gazed at their middle brother in shock, "Joe, what…" Danny stuttered, while Jamie stood stock still.

"You two have always been the same! Butting heads about every little thing - nothing is ever right between you!" He continued, his sad eyes darting back and forth between his oldest and youngest brother. He actually wanted to laugh out loud at the sight of them both wide eyed and their mouths moving but nothing coming out, "Seriously guys, what's with the fish look?" Immediately both men closed their mouths but their wide eyed expressions had not changed.

"Danny, you're always on at Jamie - busting his chops. Yes, he's the youngest - doesn't have much experience but he won't learn anything if you keep on at him. You'll wear down his confidence, his self-esteem - then what will happen? I know why you do it, so maybe you should tell HIM why - then cut him some slack. That way he'll come to you when he needs you!"

He turned to his other brother after leaving Danny deep in thought.

"Jamie, you've got a lot going on in your life and I know you try to please everyone, do the right thing, but sometimes you do take unnecessary risks that put you in danger. You've learnt enough by now not to keep second guessing yourself. You're smart enough to know what's right and what's wrong and you do a great job…but sometimes you need to let other people in, you need to let Danny in. He's got so much more life experiences than we could ever hope to have…he's your big brother for a reason!"

He glanced at them both again, watching them closely as they both digested what he had just said. He hated seeing them at loggerheads for most of the time. They needed to be together - the Reagan's were stronger together.

"Guys I know I'm usually the 'go to' guy, but as much as I want to be, I can't always be around to help you pick up the pieces - you need to learn to do that for yourselves. You need to be best friends as well as brothers - can you do that?" He sighed as he watched the realization wash, rather painfully, over both of his brothers' faces, "This family has already lost enough - they can't afford to lose anymore…"

Jamie shot up, "JOE!" Someone shouted, wait, it was his voice. He glanced at the clock as he swung his legs out - 2am - what the hell? As he staggered to his feet, he realised that his face was wet…with tears. He walked steadily to the bathroom to freshen up. He looked at himself in the mirror as the water now dripped off his face. He'd not see Joe so vivid in a long time.

His mind began to race with the memories of what his brother had been trying to tell him. He knew what he needed to do - and he had to do it now!

He quickly dried his face then headed back into the bedroom, to his cell which sat on his bedside table. As he was about to dial, it rang, "Danny?"

"Hey kid, sorry to wake you…" his voice sounded hoarse.

"You didn't, someone else did," he replied.

"You too?" Danny asked, "You saw…"

"Joe," they both said together.

"Yeah," breathed Jamie.

"God," he heard muttered on the line.

"Do you want to come over?" Jamie asked, "I know its 2am…I want to see you but I don't want to wake Linda or the kids…"

"Yeah, I'll be over in 30 minutes," Jamie heard what he thought was relief in Danny's voice.

"Ok, good - hey make sure you bring some of that good coffee…"

"You got it bro!" The line went dead.

Jamie smiled, "Well Joe, you've done it again. You always know what to say. You're right, you can't watch out for us all the time. We'll make it right. We'll make you proud," Jamie said out loud.

"You already do little brother," Joe smile as he patted Jamie on the back - the curtain of Jamie's bedroom blowing as he left his brothers to work at being friends.

**Hope it was ok. I'm sure you will let me know. Be nice to see flashbacks to when Joe was alive in the new season, wonder if it will happen?**

**Please keep writing, you Blue Bloods writers or its going to be a long summer without reading anything! I will try and do my bit!**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
